Ghost of a rose
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: Francis went to Rouen at the end of May. Like he did every year, since her death.


Titolo: Ghost of a rose  
Priring: Francis Bonnefoy/Jeanne d'Arc  
Rating: verde  
Genere: malinconico, introspettivo  
Note: Allora...questa piccola cosa nasce da un amv, che mi ha fatta piangere. Giovanna D'Arco è stata sempre un esempio distorto di femminilità da seguire. Uno di quei personaggi che meritano rispetto. Non so se sentisse davvero le voci o cosa, ma resta il fatto che questa straordinaria ragazza è riuscita a tenere testa agli inglesi. Una ragazza morta fin troppo presto. E poi è arrivato Hetalia. E io sono davvero convinta che Francis non abbia mai amato nessuno come ha amato lei. Un amore platonico, certo, ma un amore che l'ha segnato davvero e che lui non riuscirà mai a dimenticare.

Guardò la vecchia piazza di Rouen.  
La guardava ogni anno. Ogni anno lo stesso giorno. Ogni anno, da molti secoli. Guardava semplicemente un punto, al quale aveva difficoltà ad avvicinarsi.  
Aveva difficoltà con quel luogo ogni volta che si trovava lì. Come era successo quasi sei secoli prima.  
Era rimasto in disparte. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi. Avrebbe voluto salvarla dalle fiamme. Eppure sembrava che le sue gambe fossero diventate di pietra.  
Era rimasto a guardare.  
E ora viveva con il senso di colpa. Perché lei aveva fatto così tanto per lui, mentre lui l'aveva abbandonata proprio quando aveva bisogno di lui.

Eppure l'aveva amata. L'aveva amata in un modo così puro che anche lui se ne stupiva. L'aveva amata così tanto che non era mai riuscito neppure a sfiorarla. E avrebbe voluto. Oh, se avrebbe voluto farlo!  
Jeanne non era come le altre. Lei era davvero pura. E questa sua purezza lo aveva sempre attratto. Per questo l'aveva sempre seguita. Per questo non aveva paura di affidare la sua vita nelle sue mani.  
Oh, le sue mani...  
Erano così piccole, le ricordava bene. Eppure sapevano maneggiare con maestria la spada. Sapevano combattere come se fosse stata un vero soldato. Come se fosse un uomo, non una semplice ragazza.  
Eppure la ricordava ancora come la ragazzina che giocava con i fratelli attorno all'Albero delle fate, che portava i capelli lunghi. Oh, lui l'aveva conosciuta prima che lei diventasse la Pucelle d'Orléans. L'aveva conosciuta per caso. Mentre con alcuni soldati passava per il suo villaggio. L'aveva conosciuta, e ne era rimasto subito colpito. Aveva un sorriso che avrebbe fatto invidia a tutte le dame che aveva conosciuto.  
E forse se ne era innamorato proprio allora. E forse proprio perché questo gli faceva paura.

Sospirò mentre si alzava dal tavolino del bar in cui era seduto. Teneva in mano un mazzo di fiori bianchi. Un tipo erano il simbolo di quella patria per la quale lei aveva combattuto.

Si era stupito molto quando quella ragazza si era presentata al cospetto del re.  
L'aveva subito riconosciuta, nonostante i vestiti da uomo. Ed era rimasto stupito da come quella ragazza parlava al Delfino di Francia. Parlava al re senza alcuna paura. E il re le aveva creduto.  
E così aveva fatto anche lui. Come avrebbe potuto non crederle? Parlava con una tale convinzione che sarebbe stato davvero impossibile non farlo.

E lui l'aveva fatta combattere, nella sua bella armatura bianca e lo stendardo in mano. L'aveva seguita nelle sue battaglie e aveva ammirato la sua forza. Tutti ammiravano ed invidiavano la sua forza. Una ragazzina che sapeva come sconfiggere quei bastardi inglesi. Una ragazzina che lui aveva amato.  
L'aveva amata davvero. Di un amore così puro che mai più avrebbe provato.  
Non l'aveva mai nemmeno sfiorata. Perché rispettava il suo voto. Anche se in cuor suo, lui sperava che un giorno lei sarebbe stata sua. Sperava che la guerra sarebbe finita presto. Che lei avrebbe smesso gli abiti militari. E che forse avrebbe potuto vivere con lei per qualche tempo.

Perché la sua Jeanne era comunque una mortale. Mentre lui.  
Beh, lui era ancora qui. Dopo quasi 600 anni, era ancora qui. Su quella piazza. Con dei fiori in mano.  
Jeanne difendeva il giglio con una forza impareggiabile. Ma lui credeva che a quella ragazza donassero più le rose. Bianche, come lo era il suo cuore puro.

Sospirò mentre muoveva qualche passo, improvvisamente pesante, verso la piazza. Ogni volta che le si avvicinava sentiva un dolore acuto al petto.  
Quello era il posto in cui lei era morta, e lui non era riuscito a salvarla. Proprio lei che aveva messo il suo bene prima di tutto. Che combatteva per lui. E che lui amava.  
Non era riuscito a salvare proprio lei. L'unica donna che avesse realmente amato. L'unica umana a cui non smetteva di pensare.  
Oh, lui aveva tentato di portarla in salvo. Ma non ci era mai riuscito. Arthur sapeva bene che lui avrebbe tentato di portarla in salvo e ogni volta glielo impediva.  
E Arthur aveva fatto di tutto per toglierla di mezzo. Desiderava così tanto quella terra? Tanto da arrivare ad uccidere una ragazza? Accusandola ingiustamente di stregoneria?  
Già, era un'eretica relapsa.  
L'avevano fatto apposta, in modo che non potesse salvarsi.  
Credevano a questo modo di distruggere il loro morale? Credevano che la Francia si sarebbe piegata al volere degli inglesi?

Proprio allora aveva ritrovato il suo spirito combattivo. E non avrebbe mai reso invana la sua morte.

Si fermò nel punto esatto da cui l'aveva guardata l'ultima volta e aveva posato lo sguardo dove era stato acceso il rogo.  
Jeanne aveva affrontato anche quell'ultimo supplizio con coraggio. Non aveva implorato la salvezza. Non aveva pianto.  
Con una faccia tosta sorprendente aveva chiesto una croce, ed un soldato inglese era corso a portargliela.

- Je suis ici, Jeanne – aveva parlato come se lei potesse ancora sentirlo. Come se non se ne fosse mai andata, e fosse ancora li ad osservarlo.  
Forse qualche umano lo credeva un pazzo che parlava da solo fissando il vuoto.  
Forse solo gli altri Stati potevano capire i sentimenti che scorrevano in lui. Altri avevano perso umani che avevano amato molto. Anche Arthur aveva provato quel sentimento di disperazione quando la sua Elizabeth era morta.  
Ma lui almeno aveva potuto vivere a lungo con lei. Non gli era stata strappata. Non era stata punita solo perché era d'intralcio alle mire espansionistiche di altri.

- Jeanne, je suis désolé... - aveva sussurrato al cielo. Perché era davvero dispiaciuto per il destino che le era toccato. Per colpa sua poi. Perché lei doveva salvare lui.

E lui.  
Lui non aveva salvato lei.  
Lei che aveva amato.  
Lei che continuava ad amare.

Mosse qualche passo prima di fermarsi di nuovo.  
Lasciò i fiori nel punto in cui il fuoco era divampato ed aveva lambito il suo corpo. Un corpo che non poteva più nemmeno piangere, ma almeno la sua anima era stata liberata nel vento, quel giorno di fine maggio di molti secoli prima.

- Au revoir, ma petite...


End file.
